Pacific Rim: Europe: Distant Battles
by Darkpenn
Summary: The Kaijus are spreading. But the defenders of humanity are ready.


**Pacific Rim: Europe: Distant Battles**

_The Kaijus are spreading. But the defenders of humanity are ready._

_[Author's Note: This story takes place five years after the story collection _Pacific Rim: The Southern Line_.]_

* * *

"I don't like meetings," said Eun Park. She did not feel comfortable in the tailored business suit. Or in a limousine.

"Really?" said Summers. "I love them, myself. It's how things get done."

Eun stared at her deplorably cheerful assistant. _I hate this woman_, she thought.

They were on their way from London to Worthing Naval Air Base, on the southern coast of Britain. They were in the country to attend a hastily-convened, and extremely secret, meeting of political and military figures.

Eun stared out the window at the prosperous towns and pretty landscape. "To look at this," she said, "you would think that the Breach had never happened. Everything is so … normal."

"I guess we're used to everywhere being crowded with refugees, everything being in short supply, all resources going to the effort of building the Jaegers, always a Kaiju just over the horizon," said Summers. "But I'm sure you read the brief about the political situation in the European Union."

"Er, no," said Eun. "Give me the short version."

Summers sighed. "Basically, there are a lot of politicians in Europe who take the view that the Breach is a long way away. None of their business. And if Japan, China, Russia, the US, and south-east Asia are getting trashed by Kaijus, well, all those countries are economic competitors to Europe. None of the people making statements like that are in office yet. But it's only a question of time."

"I heard there was going to be a Jaeger built in Europe," said Eun.

"Well, yes and no," said Summers. "Specifically, an expert panel has been established to draw up draft terms of reference for a cross-disciplinary, multi-country committee that will examine possible technical, design and financial parameters for a European Jaeger."

"Uh-huh," said Eun. "And when will that panel report?"

"The smart money says another two years. They have been deliberating for three."

"O – kay," said Eun.

Summer's phone buzzed. It would be Coulson, from Satellite Control in the US, with a video update. Summers showed the little screen, with the moving dot, to Eun.

Eun nodded. "Not long now," she said.

* * *

Drone drone drone. Eun was finding it hard to keep her eyes open as the speakers giving the keynote addresses of the meeting ploughed through economic reports and estimates of conventional military strength.

From behind, Summers poked Eun in the ribs, hard enough to ensure she was awake. "Your turn," whispered Summers. She showed Eun the latest update from Coulson, and then set the phone on the table where Eun could see it.

Eun rose in her place. She looked at her watch, and at the phone. She cleared her throat.

"There is a Category Two Kaiju heading for you," she said. "Codename Swimmer. You have a couple of hours if you are lucky. Thirty minutes if you are not. Maybe less."

She sat down again.

There was a stunned silence. Then frantic shouting broke out.

Summers started the laptop computer she carried, and a series of images came up on the big screen. The room became silent as people stared.

The satellite images showed a huge moving object under water, a few hundred kilometres east of the Breach. The wake on the surface could clearly be seen.

The next series of images superimposed the path of the Kaiju on a map of the Pacific, with dates at the bottom of the screen. Seen in time-lapse, the Kaiju began to move south-east. Not far from Vanuatu, it turned south, and continued until it passed between Australia and New Zealand. Near the 50th Parallel, it turned west, and continued, passing the southern tip of Africa. Then it turned north. Towards Europe. Every now and then, the image disappeared, as the Kaiju went down, too deep to be seen, or clouds obscured the surface. Then it would re-emerge, further along its meandering course.

"But this proves nothing!" said an EU delegate. "It could just as easily be heading towards the eastern coast of America!"

Summers tapped a few keys on her computer, and the more recent tracking images came up.

"And there you go," said Eun, from her place.

"Why were we not told of this?" said the French Deputy Prime Minister.

"You were," said the American military attaché. "There has been a series of messages from US Satellite Control to the EU headquarters in Brussels, as well as the European offices of NATO and other places." He began to read out a long list of dates and times.

He was stopped by another American officer, who spoke a few words to him. The attaché closed his folder and stood up. He and the other Americans began to leave. As the group reached the door, the most senior of them turned and said: "Good luck. You'll need it." Then they were gone.

There was another deluge of shouting from the delegates. Amid the din, a British officer appeared at Eun's shoulder. "Perhaps you and your assistant would like to continue discussions in another room," he said softly. Eun looked at Summers, who nodded. So they followed the officer out, to a small room in another part of the building. Unlike the conference room, it was bare and functional. The Prime Minister of the UK, the Leader of the Opposition, and several other civilians and military officers were there.

"Commander Park," said the PM, shaking Eun's hand. "Good to finally meet you." She introduced Eun to the others in the room.

"Don't pay much attention to what is going on in the big room," said the Opposition Leader. "Not for the first time, we don't agree with the people in Brussels. We have always taken the view that eventually the Kaiju would spread out of the Pacific. And we wanted to be ready."

"And as a part of that, we would like to offer you a job," said the PM.

At that moment, a siren went. A Naval Air corporal burst into the room.

"Sirs!" he said. "It's here!"

"Calm down, son," said the PM. "What is here?"

"The Kaiju! It just came ashore, a couple of kilometres away! And it heading for us! For Worthing Base!"

"Why would it come here?" said one of the army officers.

"Probably just where its line of travel led," said Eun. "That's often the way with First Emergence. Prime Minister, I suggest that you and everyone else here evacuate at once."

"There are cars waiting outside," said the corporal.

As they walked quickly to the cars, the PM said to one of the military officers: "The carrier _Nelson_ is not far away, right? Can its Rapiers get here in time?"

The officer was speaking into his phone. "Already scrambling," he said to the PM. "But it will take at least fifteen minutes for them to reach here."

"What do you have on this base?" said Eun to a Naval Air officer.

"This is mainly a helicopter base," he said. "Some planes, but nothing that can carry enough to do much damage."

They came into the open – and stared in shock.

The Kaiju was already at the outer perimeter of the base. With claw-like arms, it was smashing buildings and vehicles.

"Fuck," said the PM.

"God, it's fast, for something so big," said the Opposition Leader.

"Yes, everyone is surprised by that, the first time," said Summers. "You get used to it."

The PM's security detail was pushing her, and the other dignitaries, into cars. An officer directed Eun and Summers to a car.

"I'm not much of a one for running away from a fight," said Eun. She looked around. There was a line of helicopters, UH90s, parked not far away. She started running for the closest one, Summers trailing.

"You really should get to somewhere safe," said Eun to her.

Summers glanced at the rampaging Kaiju, now working its way through the parked planes and choppers – and coming their way.

"Somehow, I feel that the safest place is right behind you," she said.

They were nearly at the chopper when a Naval Air guard appeared, blocking their way.

"Is that one fuelled and armed?" said Eun.

"Sure it is, but you can't just take it," said the guard.

"It's alright, we have the appropriate requisition documents, signed by the duty officer and countersigned by the base commander," said Summers. She pulled an official-looking paper from her bag and thrust it at the man, who took it, with a look of bewilderment.

Eun and Summers boarded the helicopter and Eun started the engines. Summers took the co-pilot seat.

"What did you give him?" said Eun.

"The form for our hotel bookings in London," said Summers. "Are you sure you know how to fly one of these things? It's been a while for you, and you flew a 60, not a 90."

"Like riding a bike," said Eun. She pulled the stick back, but instead of rising into the air the chopper slid backwards about five metres.

"Well, I haven't ridden a bike for a while, either," she said. She flipped more switches and tried again, and this time the helicopter lurched upwards. It dipped, wavered … and then stabilised. They were off.

Eun turned towards the Kaiju.

"Ready weapons," she said.

"Uh, what?" said Summers.

"You'll have to control the weapons," said Eun. "I can't do both, not with a 90."

"I … I don't know if I can do that," said Summers. "I've never even fired a gun."

"It's a computer console," said Eun. "That one there."

"Oh, right, a computer, that I can do," said Summers. She started tapping keys and controls. She read from the screen: "Two thousand rounds of Gatling bullets, six Archer missiles, six Speartip AP missiles – what does AP mean?"

"Armour piercing," said Eun. "Let's hope they come with a guarantee."

They were sweeping towards the Kaiju now.

"Just what are we doing?" said Summers. "We can't bring it down ourselves."

"No, but maybe we can buy some time for the people on the base to evacuate," said Eun. "Keep it busy until those carrier planes arrive."

She was circling the Kaiju, looking for a place where the armour might be weak. Nothing.

"Then we have to make one," she muttered. She came around behind the Kaiju, which was smashing the base to pieces.

"Aim for the lower part of the neck, at the top of the spine," she said to Summers. "The Speartips. All at once. I'll get in as close as I can."

They swung in. If the Kaiju saw them now and turned, it could take them down with a single swipe.

"Whenever you're ready," said Eun, struggling to hold the chopper steady.

Summers was trying to lock the missiles on target. And then the circles on the screen matched up and turned green. She pushed the button, and the chopper bucked as the missiles swept away.

They hit together, smashing into the armour.

The Kaiju turned towards them as Eun struggled to gain altitude. The Kaiju swiped at them but Eun dodged away.

A voice came through her radio headset.

"Pilot of helicopter engaged with Kaiju, please identify," it said.

"This is Commander Eun Park of the Australasian Consolidated Defence Force," said Eun. "And I'm a little busy at the moment. Who are you?"

"This is Flight Leader Edward Teller of HMS _Nelson_, leading a group of ten Rapiers towards you," said the voice. "Uh, where did you say you were from?"

"Long story," said Eun. "Teller, I've think we've damaged this thing's armour at the back of the neck. That's been a soft spot on some of the other Kaiju I've fought."

"Er … _other_!?"

"Also a long story. Concentrate your missiles on that spot. I'll get around the front of it and try and keep it distracted."

Another voice came over the radio.

"This is Air Control, Worthing Base," it said. "Flight Leader Teller, your standing orders are for your planes to spread your missiles over the Kaiju as far as possible. That's the strategy we think we will be most effective. Look for a weakness."

There was a pause. Then, Teller said: "With respect, Air Control, I think we'll go with the lady in the chopper. The one who's already taken a piece out of this thing."

Eun smiled. She brought the UH90 around to the front of the Kaiju, staying just out of reach. Summers fired the twin Gatling guns, the bullets raking the Kaiju in the face. It was not enough do any damage, but nevertheless the Kaiju turned towards them. It swung a pincer at them, but Eun again managed to dodge away.

"Fire the rest of the missiles," she said to Summers. "They won't do much to hurt it, but they should keep it looking this way."

Summers fired. The Archers slammed into the Kaiju's face but there was no apparent effect. It gave an ear-splitting roar.

"I hate it when they do that," said Summers. "Hey, we apparently have some smoke missiles, too, according to this."

"Smoke, eh?" said Eun. She could see the Rapiers closing in now, moving into a firing line. "Might give the carrier boys a few more seconds, so do it."

Summers fired. The missiles exploded on the Kaiju's armour, creating a cloud of billowing smoke.

The first Rapier fired its missiles at the spot where the armour was damaged, and pulled away as the next one fired.

The Kaiju howled as the missiles tore away the remaining armour, and the next volley ripped into the Kaiju's flesh. Still half-blinded by the smoke, it swung its pincers through the air, but to no avail.

The Kaiju staggered a little, but did not go down. Instead, it turned and started to head back the way it had come, towards the sea.

The Rapiers came in again, with more missiles. Eun and Summers added the last of the chopper's machine-gun bullets.

The Kaiju trampled its way through the remains of the town of Worthing and waded into the ocean, being harassed all the way. Then it was in the deep water and was gone, leaving a stain of toxic blood behind it.

Eun brought the chopper down on a patch of clear ground in what was left of Worthing Base. As she and Summers climbed out, she saw one of the Rapiers land on the sole surviving runway. The others headed back to the _Nelson_.

Eun saw that Summers was shaking. "You did pretty well for your first time in combat," said Eun to her.

"Th – thanks," stammered Summers. "I … I've never been so close to one before. Not a live one, anyway. They're … they're … damn, boss, how did you take it, in the Fury?"

"You do what you have to do," said Eun.

Then they were surrounded by people from the base, slapping them on the back and shouting congratulations.

A man in a flight suit made his way through the throng.

"Flight Leader Teller, I assume," said Eun, as he shook their hands.

"Looks like we won," he said.

"For the moment," said Eun. "But that's better than nothing."

"I could really use a drink," muttered Summers.

"I'm buying," said Teller.

* * *

"I understand that you received a number of marriage proposals after your actions at Worthing Base were on television," said the PM.

"Eun received 576," said Summers. "And I received 412."

Eun shrugged.

"Although I suppose that's nothing new," said the PM. "I assume you're pretty famous in your country."

Eun shrugged again. "I leave to the PR stuff to others," she said.

They were in the back of another limousine, speeding along a winding road in Scotland. The PM was accompanied by her chief assistant, a man called Carruthers, and there was a heavy-set bodyguard in the front with the military driver. It was night.

"Has the attack on Worthing changed anything in Brussels?" said Summers.

"They seem to think they can get rid of the Kaiju by throwing paper at it," said Carruthers. "The expert panel has said that it will bring forward the release of its report, so it will be in six months."

"By the standards of the EU, that constitutes springing into action," said the PM. "So you can see why we got a bit frustrated with them."

"There have been calls for negotiations with the Kaiju," added Carruthers.

"Uh-huh," said Eun. "I recommend that the people making those calls try it on a face-to-face basis."

The car passed through a military checkpoint and, a little while later, came to a stop. They got out. Eun looked around. It was a sprawling military base.

"Welcome to Scapa Flow," said the PM. She led the way into a huge building.

Eun and Summers gasped in surprise.

It was a Jaeger. Still under construction but not far from completion.

"Meet _Iron Duke_," said the PM.

* * *

**Part II**

"Quite an achievement," said Eun, as they inspected the massive machine. "Especially in secret."

"How did you get the money for it?" said Summers.

"Well, you know what government budgets are like," said the PM. "A couple on non-existent programs on the books, a bit of shuffling figures around … "

"It helps to have the Opposition Leader on side," said Carruthers. "But actually a lot of the resources came from a consortium of private sector companies, some UK ones and others from the Continent." He pointed to a range of signs painted on the Jaeger. They were advertisements for products. Soft drinks, computers, cars. Carruthers pointed to one for whiskey. "Well, we are in Scotland, after all," he said.

"Huh," said Eun.

"And of course the construction template is readily available," said the PM. "The plasma cannon is based on the one used by the American _Gipsy Danger_, and the missile battery in the chest was adapted from your own _Lucky Punch_. A few other tweaks of our own. And we engaged a lot of Japanese to work on the programming side. They were happy to do it, for an immigration card and a chance at some payback."

"So it's a Mark 3," said Summers. "How close is it to completion?"

"We had planned on a month, but after Worthing we have brought it forward to ten days," said Carruthers. "Best we can do. We will just have to hope that our large friend continues to sit at the bottom of the North Sea for a while yet."

"It probably will," said Eun. "We've seen it before with ones that have been wounded. I would estimate that, from the injuries it suffered at Worthing, it will stay where it is for another two weeks, more or less. When it emerges again, its injuries will have completely healed."

"Ah," said the PM. "This is exactly the sort of information we need, Commander Park. Between your own time as a Fury-driver and your command of the ACDF Jaegers, you have a wealth of experience. We want to draw on that, and we are prepared to pay you well for it. And also Ms Summers, who has more than proved her worth."

"I already have a job," said Eun. "I only came here to attend that conference. Which was not, as it turned out, very useful."

"But if you wanted to engage us as ludicrously overpaid consultants on a temporary basis, I am sure that the Australian government would have no problem with it," said Summers.

Eun stared at her assistant.

"What?" said Summers to her.

The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom laughed. "Alright, ludicrously overpaid consultants it is," she said.

They went to a briefing room, where a number of military officers were gathered. There was a large map of Europe spread over a table. There was a red X in the North Sea, marking the last known location of the Kaiju.

"Do you have any advice on where it might strike next?" said one of the generals, whose uniform identified him as Pym, the Jaeger Project Leader, to Eun. "Will it hit the UK again? Or will it go for the Continent? It's not far from the Dutch coast, as far as we know."

"Since it got a bloody nose here, it is most likely to come back," said Eun. "It's easy to think that the Kaiju are just dumb animals, striking at whatever targets are close, but it's not actually the case. Often, the first thing a Kaiju hits after it comes through the Breach is a relatively small target. We think it's just a way of getting to know how to operate in our world, and out of the water. That's probably why the Kaiju hit Worthing – it was basically a limbering-up exercise after a long swim. We call that First Emergence. With Second Emergence, the target will be bigger, more strategic. They go after major cities, ones which are transport hubs or have important infrastructure. Even if it means moving inland. There have been quite a few cases of them moving up rivers to reach their targets.

"We started analysing their movements after the attack on the Panama Canal. That strike suggested that there was more method to them than just hitting population centres at random."

Pym nodded. "Classic strategy," he said. "You disrupt your enemy's supply lines and communications. You attack cities to create streams of fleeing civilians, which breaks up the logistics structure."

"There is a view," put in Summers, "that the Kaiju are actually being directed. By someone – or something – on the other end of the Breach. It's just a theory. But it would explain why the Kaiju choose targets the way they do."

"It gives us a small advantage," said Eun. "It means that we can sometimes predict where they might strike next, and be ready for them. That, plus satellite surveillance. Once they make a decision, they move in a straight line, and we can track the wake. But if you're looking for my advice, the first thing you should know is that they're continually getting smarter and tougher. As if they learn from each fight. So you have to expect the unexpected."

"That's not good news," said General Pym.

"Do you have any idea where the next attack might be?" said the PM. "Where we might be able to intercept it?"

Eun studied the map. After a while, she pointed and said: "Here."

The others crowded around to see.

The mouth of the Thames.

* * *

"So this is the pair of Jaeger drivers, eh?" said Eun.

"James and Joyce Crompton," said Pym. "Twins. Tested out as very high, very compatible. Very capable on the physical side, he was in the Oxford rowing team and she has won prizes for running. Since we drafted them into the military, we've put them through a rigorous training course."

They were in the gym at the Scapa Flow base, watching the twins working out. There were other soldiers and sailors in the gym as well.

"Huh," said Eun. "Rowing. Running."

"They're both very attractive," said Summers. "In an English sort of way."

"Do you think they can do the job?" said Pym. "We would value your opinion."

"Let's find out," said Eun.

She rolled up the sleeves of the overalls she had been given and went to a rack of batons on the wall, picking up three.

"Hey, pretties!" said Eun, throwing a baton to each of the twins. "I'm here to see how long it will take a Kaiju to eat you. So let's go."

The twins looked at Pym, who nodded. The rest of the soldiers and sailors stopped what they were doing and gathered around, forming a large circle in the gym.

"But it's two against one," said James.

"Yes, I agree it's not really fair," said Eun. Then she whacked him with the baton on the shoulder.

"Oww!" he said.

"These are your best, are they?" said Summers to Pym.

"We Brits see ganging-up as a bit, well, not right," he said.

"Yes, the Kaiju will really care about that," she replied. "Here's the first lesson in this business: if you find yourself in a fair fight, you have misunderstood the mission parameters. As for Eun, well, she doesn't fight fair. She fights to win. She has already seen quite a few Jaegers beaten, including two that she sent into battle herself. I am sure she has no desire to see _Iron Duke_ go down as well."

As they watched, James made a half-hearted thrust at Eun. She dodged, whacked him again, and kicked out, a hapkido blow that sent him flying. Joyce made a run at her from the other side but Eun swivelled, blocked the baton, and swept the woman's feet from under her.

"We'll call that one a getting-to-know-you handshake," said Eun, helping both of them up. "Now, again."

More careful now, the twins lifted their batons.

Summers sat down on a chair. She took out her phone and began to check her messages.

"What, aren't you worried?" said Pym.

"Oh, she won't hurt them," she said. "Much."

Eun was now helping the twins up, again.

"Together," she said to them. "This is not something where you take turns."

"One from each side, then, and at the same time?" said Joyce.

"Whatever works for you," said Eun.

"I think – " said James.

"Don't think!" snapped Eun. "Do! You won't have time to think!"

Joyce made a feinting blow on Eun's right while James charged in from the left. But if they expected Eun to defend against James, and leave herself open to Joyce, they were mistaken. Eun parried Joyce's feint, grabbed her arm, and swung her round. The twins slammed into each other. But they were up again in a moment, and came running at her. Eun parried the blows, knocking James' baton from his hand. It went spinning upwards … and when it came back down Eun caught it. But James charged again, grabbing hold of her before she could swing the clubs.

"Better," she said to him, as he tried to pin her arms. "But it's a bar fight, not a wrestling competition. You've been in a bar fight, haven't you?"

"Er, no," said James.

Eun sighed. Then she head-butted him in the face. He cried out and fell back. "Well, now you have been," said Eun. She raised one of the batons she held to block Joyce's blow, knocking it from her hand, and used the other to whack her in the stomach.

There was a round of applause from the soldiers and sailors as Eun helped James and Joyce to their feet once more.

"Had enough yet?" said Joyce, rubbing her bruises.

Eun smiled. She handed them their batons.

"_Again!_"

* * *

Eun was sitting in the office she had been assigned, examining the schematics for _Iron Duke _with Pym_._

"So I take it you did not think much of the twins," Pym said.

"Actually, I think they will do alright," said Eun. "Better trained and prepared than a lot of other teams that have gone in."

Pym raised an eyebrow. He said: "But you knocked them down … how many times?"

"Seventeen," said Eun. "But the point is, they kept coming back, and got better each time. Do you know why I stopped it after seventeen times? Because I thought they would beat me on the eighteenth."

"Hmm," said Pym. "Well, your assistant did tell me that you don't fight fair."

Eun looked at Summers, who shrugged. "It's not a fair business," said Eun. "Well, tomorrow we'll see how they do – "

An orderly came rushing in. "Sorry to interrupt, sirs," he gasped, "but you are needed in the Satellite Observation room right away."

"Is it the Kaiju?" said Eun as they ran along the corridor.

"No," said the orderly. "It's … the French."

"Oh god," said Pym.

They reached the Satellite Observation room. Douglas, the head of the unit, came up to them. "It's a French naval task force heading for the last known position of the Kaiju," she said. "A carrier, the _Richelieu_, which is the flagship, two missile cruisers, and the battleship _Dunkerque_. And a submarine as well, the _de Grasse_."

There was a large screen in the room which showed the ships from above, a satellite view.

"As you know, we also deployed sonar buoys around the area so we knew when the Kaiju moved," said Douglas. "We're using those buoys to track the submarine now." She pointed to another screen.

A red telephone on the main desk rang. An officer answered it and then handed it to Pym. "Admiral Roche, French Navy, on the _Richelieu_," said the officer.

Pym put the phone on speaker.

"Louis, I would like to know what you're doing out there," said Pym.

"My friend, we are going to do what you obviously could not," said Roche.

"Admiral Roche, I am Commander Eun Park of the Australasian Consolidated Defence Force, currently a guest of the British government," said Eun. "As someone who has been fighting Kaiju for many years, I advise you to turn your fleet around right now and get the hell out of there."

"Yes, Commander Park, we know who you are," said Roche.

"Then you probably also know," said Eun, "that this tactic has been tried before, twice by the Americans and once by the Russians. You can't fight a Kaiju this way. In deep water, it has all the advantages."

"And that was against Category Ones," put in Summers.

"But they were not us," said Roche. "They did not use a submarine to keep a precise fix on the creature, and they did not have our homing torpedoes and missiles."

In the background, a French voice said something to Roche.

Summers whispered: "Someone just said that they have lost signal contact with the submarine."

"What, you speak French?" said Eun to her.

"Of course," said Summers.

"We have lost sonar fix on the _de Grasse_," said a technician at the scanning console.

"Louis, you might want to consider Commander Park's advice," said Pym.

Suddenly, the sonar screen beeped. It showed a large shape moving under water. Heading for the fleet.

"Too late," murmured Eun.

On the satellite screen, there was the huge shadow of Swimmer, moving in a spiral with the French ships at the centre. The surface wake was growing. The Kaiju was moving fast.

"Louis, are you seeing this?" said Pym.

There was a babble of voices behind Roche.

"They can't get a torpedo lock," translated Summers. "It's too fast and too deep."

"Admiral, it's likely to come up from underneath, targeting the biggest ship first," said Eun. "If you split your ships up, some of them might be able to escape."

Suddenly, the shadow vanished.

"What, has it moved away?" said Pym.

"No, it's gone deep," said Eun. "It's right under them. And it will be coming – "

The _Richelieu_ was lifted up, completely out of the water. The Kaiju, ramming into the carrier with its shoulder, turned it over and smashed it back down, pushing it under. Then it lashed out at the battleship, with something held between its claws.

It was the _de Grasse_,or what was left of it. The impact almost broke the battleship in two. The Kaiju turned to the two cruisers. One punch, then another, and both were gone, broken into pieces.

The Kaiju dived again. In a few moments, it was gone, returning to the seabed, beyond observation range.

The line to Admiral Roche was dead.

"They didn't even get to fire a shot," said Summers.

Pym returned the phone to its cradle. He turned to another officer. "See if we can get any rescue choppers to the area," he said softly. "And call the PM."

* * *

"The Iron Duke was what people called Wellington, the general who beat Napoleon at Waterloo," said James. He, his sister, and Eun were sitting in the gym, which was otherwise empty, taking a break from one of Eun's gruelling training sessions.

"So it seemed like a good name for the British Jaeger," said Joyce. "Commander Park, maybe you can tell me something. In the Pacific, how many Jaegers have been built?"

"Eleven," said Eun.

"And how many have been beaten by Kaiju?"

"Six. There are currently five in operation, two American, a Russian, a Chinese, and an Australian. There are four Mark 3s under construction, including one in Australia and one by the Japanese in Canada. Three Mark 4s on the drawing board. A Mark 5 is at the early design stage in Australia, _Eureka Striker_."

"Are we winning?" said James. "Humans, I mean."

Eun was silent for a long time. Then she said: "No. I don't think we are. It's becoming a question of numbers. The Kaiju are coming through the Breach faster and faster, and each one is smarter and tougher than the last. The maths guys say that we will see a Category Three soon."

"Something to look forward to, then," said Joyce.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Eun. "Let's deal with Swimmer first."

"At least we have back-up," said James. "If it comes into the Thames estuary, the military will be able to throw a lot at it."

"Yes, support from the Air Force, Navy and anyone else is important. But it will come down to you and it. And the biggest problem for you is going to be fear. I know you've done all the simulations, but nothing really prepares you for that first confrontation. The size. The speed, it's always a surprise that something so big can move so fast. The noise it makes. And when it sees you, it will go straight for you. They do that."

"Will you be there?" said Joyce. "For us."

Eun looked from one of them to the other. "I will," she said. "Now, let's get back to it." She stood up and walked into the middle of the gym. They each had quarter-staffs.

The twins took up their positions. Eun saw James glance at Joyce. She thought she saw him wink at her.

They attacked. There was a whirl of sticks. Parry, thrust, block, swivel, parry, push, extend, thrust, parry again –

And suddenly Eun found herself on her back. She could feel a bruise on her arm and another on her thigh.

"Huh," she said. The twins helped her up. "That wasn't fair," said Eun. "Good. You're learning."

It was an hour later when Eun, rather battered but feeling strangely satisfied, headed back to her quarters. She stopped at Summers' room, next to hers, and knocked on her door, meaning to go through the day's e-messages from Uluru Base.

It was a while before Summers opened the door – and then she only opened it a little. She had a khaki towel around her. She looked rather flushed. "Uh … er … hi," she said.

"Hi yourself," said Eun. "I thought we should do the correspondence."

"The … uh, what? … oh, yeah, right, the correspondence – "

"Hey, is that Commander Park?" said a voice behind her. The door was pushed open a bit more. By Flight Leader Edward Teller. Who was also wearing only a towel. "Hello, good to see you again," he said to Eun.

Eun looked at Summers, who went even redder. "So," said Eun to her assistant. "I see you are doing your bit to improve international relations."

"You could put it that way," said Summers.

"Then get back to work on it," said Eun. "That's an order. The correspondence can wait."

Summers suddenly brightened. "An … order?" she said.

"You heard your boss," said Teller.

Summers smiled. Then she closed the door.

Eun went back to her room, shaking her head. Then she found herself laughing.

Her phone beeped. It was a text message from Pym. _Iron Duke is complete. We move tomorrow._

* * *

**Part III**

The area around the Thames estuary had been declared a military quarantine zone, and the civilian population had been evacuated from the towns along the river. There was, of course, no way to move the city of London or its millions of people.

Neither was there a way to keep _Iron Duke_ secret any longer. It was airlifted to Southend army base, on the northern side of the Thames, not far from the estuary. Media was excluded from the area but enterprising photographers had been able to get plenty of footage of it using long-range cameras.

"Odd political position I'm in," said the Prime Minister to Eun, over drinks at the base bar. Summers and Pym were there. "According to the polls, forty-seven per cent of the population love me because we have a giant robot. Forty-six per cent hate me because we kept it secret and seriously fiddled the books."

"What about the other seven per cent?" said Summers.

"Two per cent want to surrender. The other five per cent apparently think Kaijus and Jaegers are football teams."

"If you don't mind me saying, Prime Minister, you seem remarkably calm about all this," said Eun. "If the Kaiju gets past us, it will level London and then keep on going. A month from now, you might not have anything to govern."

The PM nodded. "You don't get to be the leader of a country like this if you can't pretend to be steady and in control when you know everything is on the brink of falling apart," she said. "But I know what's at stake. And I know that when the missiles start flying the most useful thing a politician can do is get out of the way. I will stay in London, and take whatever comes. Can't really tell everyone else to keep their chin up if I'm not willing to remain at my post, can I?"

"Prime Minister," said Carruthers. "We should be going. You have to address the House in two hours, and the Palace has asked you to meet with the King later."

The PM finished her drink. "Commander Park, I have something for you," she said. "For when our large friend arrives."

They went outside. The PM pointed to a UH90 helicopter on a pad. It was the one that Eun had flown at Worthing.

"Cool," said Summers.

* * *

It was moving. Eun, Pym, and a number of other officers were in the large trailer-type vehicle that served as a mobile command centre, not far from Southend base. They were watching a screen which showed the satellite tracking of the Kaiju.

"It's coming towards the Thames estuary, like you thought it would," said Pym. "Entering the military quarantine area. We have all our forces in position."

Eun nodded. She wondered if it would be enough. She knew that the First Emergence had not been a true test of Swimmer. In Kaiju terms, it had been not much more than an excursion, a bit of exercise in the fresh air. She had no doubt that if the Kaiju had been determined to continue its rampage then it could not have been stopped by the small number of choppers and planes that fought that day.

At least Pym and the others seemed to understand that, Eun thought. Over the years, she had dealt with many military people who vastly over-rated their abilities, relative to the Kaiju. Against a Category Two, conventional military forces could offer assistance and distraction, but the only real weapon was the Jaeger.

She shuddered when she thought of what a Category Three might be like.

She looked at the images of the banks of the Thames. The river was lined with wharves and warehouses. There was no apparent sign of life.

"I'll get in the air and do what I can from there," said Eun. She and Summers left the trailer and went to the chopper they had been assigned. They lifted off, taking up a position several kilometres away but in visual range of the estuary. The two women could already see the approaching surface wake.

"Once it emerges, how long would it take to reach London?" said Summers.

"Half an hour, maybe," said Eun. "But once it sees _Iron Duke_, it will probably go for it. Their general strategy is to take out offensive weapons first, then defences, and then the civilian target."

The Kaiju began to emerge from the sea. It started to walk up the river. It stopped and looked around.

Eun checked the radar. Several dozen warbirds were approaching from the north: the Rapiers from the _Nelson_ and the _Elizabeth II_. From the south, more helicopters were approaching.

"Looks like your boyfriend is on the way," said Eun. "And he's brought some mates."

Summers nodded. She bit her lip, trying not to think of the times she had seen a Kaiju knock planes out of the air.

Swimmer saw the approaching planes. It gave a howl. It stepped out of the river onto the land, facing the aircraft.

The force of planes spilt into two, attacking from both sides. The first wave fired their missiles together, then banked aside to allow the planes behind to fire.

The missiles smashed into the Kaiju. It howled again. But when the smoke cleared, little damage appeared to have been done. The planes swept in again and fired their second volley of missiles. Some of the missiles cracked or broke the armour, and in a few places missiles broke through to the Kaiju's flesh. But that was all.

It gave another howl, louder than the one before.

"Great, so now it's pissed," said Summers

The doors of several warehouses opened, and dozens of trucks with missile launchers roared out. They took up position in lines, and fired together. The missiles slammed into the Kaiju, making it stagger backwards a few steps. But then it regained its balance and charged at the vehicles.

The trucks began to scatter, at top speed. A few were too slow, and the Kaiju trampled over the top of them. It kept going. Another set of trucks pulled out of hiding in the warehouses, their missiles traversing.

The planes swept in again, trying to drive the Kaiju back towards the river. But the Kaiju merely shook off the missiles, swatting at the planes.

Through her headphones, Eun could hear Pym barking commands.

Then she realised: the command trailer was in the Kaiju's path.

"General, it's coming right for you!" she shouted into the radio. "Get out of there!"

The trailer was already moving but not fast enough. The Kaiju swiped at it, rolling it over.

The radio signal went dead.

"Without C-and-C, we may as well give up right now," muttered Summers. She pushed buttons on her headset. "Flight Leader Teller, can you take over?" she said.

There was a pause. Then Teller's voice: "I'm just a stick jockey, honey. There's only one person who can run the show now. And we all know who it is."

A series of voices came through the headphones: "Commander Park, awaiting orders … ready for orders … awaiting your instructions … "

_No choice_, thought Eun.

She began to issue orders: firing positions, target acquisition, ammunition checks. More missiles slammed into the Kaiju.

"We're hurting it but we're running out of things to throw," said Summers, next to her.

"Warbirds form up for final attack, then return to bases for re-arm," Eun said into the radio. "Surface vehicles, return to Southend and re-arm. Choppers, form up on me. We need to get it back towards the river."

The planes swept in again, firing the last of their missiles and then turning for home. The choppers, forming a phalanx around Eun's UH90, readied themselves. They were behind the Kaiju.

"Concentrate fire and then hold position," ordered Eun. "We have to make it chase us. So be prepared to do some ducking and weaving."

On Eun's command, all the choppers fired. The missiles slammed into the Kaiju, breaking off more chunks of armour. Swimmer turned and charged at them, its huge pincers swinging.

The choppers split up. One was too slow, and was smashed to pieces in a single blow.

But now the Kaiju was heading back towards the river.

"_Iron Duke_, ready," said Eun softly.

"And waiting," said Joyce.

The Kaiju was almost at the river bank, still swatting at the helicopters.

And then the Jaeger reared up out of the water, the plasma cannon in its left arm charged and ready to fire.

The Kaiju, distracted by the buzzing choppers, was taken by surprise. The bolt from the plasma cannon smashed into its chest, and there was a spurt of blood. The Kaiju went down … but was up again in a moment.

_Iron Duke_ was out of the water now, striding towards Swimmer. It extended the long knife on its right arm.

"Be prepared for it to charge," said Eun.

"On it," said James.

Swimmer came racing forward, massive arms raised. But _Iron Duke_, prepared for the move, braced itself for the impact. The collision drove the huge machine back a few steps, but it stayed on its feet.

_Iron Duke_'s blade stabbed into the Kaiju, which gave another howl. The left fist of the Jaeger punched it in the face. Then another stab, then another punch.

The Kaiju, punching, fell back. It seemed to stare at the Jaeger. Then it opened its mouth … and spat.

The huge glob of green-grey mucus whacked into _Iron Duke_, on its chest. The titanium armour began to smoke and sizzle.

"What the fuck was that!?" said Summers.

"That," said Eun, "was the unexpected."

"It's acidic!" said James. "It's going to burn right through the hull!"

"Get into the water!" said Eun. "The river is salty here, near the sea, so the water might neutralise it!"

_Iron Duke_ ran for the estuary, wading in.

The Kaiju was clearly hurt but was a long way from beaten. Eun led the helicopters in once more, firing missiles and bullets, aiming to keep it away from the Jaeger.

The Kaiju began to go after the choppers again. It was on the south side of the river now.

All the choppers' missiles had been fired.

"Return to base for re-arm," said Eun. "I'll stay here and continue to co-ordinate. James, Joyce, you still with us?"

"Still with you, but that crap has given us some problems," said James.

"The electronics for the missile battery are gone, and we've lost a lot of armour," said Joyce. "Movement and speed down, maybe by a third. Trying to establish alternate control pathways. Will take a few minutes."

The Kaiju was beginning to advance on the damaged Jaeger now.

"Another ten minutes before the carrier planes get back," said Summers to Eun. "And we've used all our missiles."

The Kaiju was limping and bleeding. "Another dozen missiles would put it down long enough for _Iron Duke_ to get up and running," muttered Eun.

Then an unfamiliar voice came over the radio. It said: "_Faites-vous ont besoin de l'aide?_"

"Uh, what?" said Eun.

"We sure do!" said Summers. "Er, I mean, _oui, merci._"

Fifteen French Arbalète fighters swept past. "Tell them to aim at the places where the Kaiju is already wounded," said Eun. Summers translated.

They fired their missiles together, everything they had. The Kaiju howled when they hit. It staggered backwards, tottered, and fell.

One of the French jets, probably the leader, swept by the UH90, the pilot waving. Eun returned the salute. Then they were gone, heading back to France.

The Kaiju struggled to its feet – just in time to be confronted by _Iron Duke_. The Jaeger swung its huge fist, smashing into the Kaiju's jaw. Then the knife sliced into it.

"Spit gunk at us, will you," said Joyce, swinging again.

But this time the Kaiju blocked the blow, catching the Jaeger's left arm and holding it in its pincer. The Kaiju swung, but its arm was caught by the Jaeger's right hand. So now the two were face-to-face, each straining to hold the other.

And then the _Iron Duke_ lurched forward, smashing its head into the Kaiju's face.

"Good," muttered Eun.

The Kaiju staggered backwards. It started to roar – and then a dozen missiles smashed into it. The Rapiers, returned and re-armed.

"Outstanding, Edward," said Summers into the radio.

"Part of the service, honey," said Teller.

The Kaiju was staggering but was still on its feet. But _Iron Duke_ was behind it now, raising the arm with the plasma cannon. It fired, and the bolt of energy tore into the Kaiju's flesh.

Swimmer sank to its knees. _Iron Duke_ put its massive arms around the Kaiju's head and twisted. There was a mighty cracking sound as the Kaiju's neck snapped.

_Iron Duke_ let it go, and it collapsed to the ground, face first.

"Huh," said Eun. "Where did you learn that move?" she said.

"Oxford rowing," said James, "is much more brutal than most people realise."

"We need to power down," said Joyce. "We're running on emergency systems, and at the moment everything is flashing red."

"Do so," said Eun.

"We have to get back," said Teller. "We didn't have time to re-fuel so most of us are flying on fumes."

"Get to Southend base if you can't make your carriers," said Eun.

The Rapiers turned away, the last one in the line doing a victory roll.

Eun brought the helicopter down, not far from the fallen Kaiju. The river was a kilometre away. They got out.

"A close-run thing," said Summers.

Eun nodded.

"God, these things stink when they're dead," said Summers.

"They stink when they're alive," said Eun.

Suddenly, there was a twitch in the Kaiju. A flicker of movement under the skin.

"What the hell … ?" said Summers.

The movement seemed to be heading for one of the wounds on the Kaiju. It paused … and then a smaller Kaiju burst out of the opening. Like a miniature version of Swimmer, the size of a semi-trailer truck, but without the exoskeleton armour. It looked at Eun and Summers and gave a howl.

"Damn, it's a baby one," said Summers.

"Huh, Trent was right when he said that Kaijus are female," muttered Eun.

"Pardon?" said Summers.

"Nothing, nothing," said Eun. "We have to get back to the chopper." They ran.

But Junior was not coming after them. It was heading towards the river, a galloping run on all fours.

"If it gets to the water, and then back to the sea, we'll never be able to track it," said Eun, as she re-started the chopper. "We have to take it down now."

"Sure, but how?" said Summers. "We've got no missiles left, no bullets for the Gatlings."

Eun nodded towards a gun rack in the cabin. There was an automatic rifle.

"If I can get close, can you shoot it?" she said.

"No," said Summers. "Definitely, positively no."

Eun tapped her radio headset. "James, Joyce, do you have mobility?" she said.

"No, in power-down mode we don't even have external sensors," said Joyce. "Why?"

"Because we have a baby Kaiju trying to get to the river," said Eun.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Then James said: "F … uck. Can you reach it?"

"Trying to," said Eun. She took the automatic rifle from the rack and checked the clip. She flicked off the safety catch. She handed it to Summers. "Like it or not, you have to do it," she said. "Just point and pull the trigger. Hold it tight, there'll be a recoil like a mule kicking. You'll have to open the door and lean out."

"Open the door!?" said Summers. "Of a moving chopper!? And then just … _lean out_!?"

"And shoot," said Eun. They were over Junior now, only ten metres from the ground. The river was rushing towards them.

"I … can't," said Summers.

"I believe you can," said Eun.

Summers stared at her. Then she took the gun, pushed the chopper door open against the slipstream, and leaned out. She pointed the gun and fired. The whole clip. She shouted as the gun bucked in her hands.

The bullets whacked into the Kaiju. It staggered and then fell. The chopper went zooming past.

Eun turned the chopper so they could see the Kaiju. It was getting up. It was hurt but it started to run again.

"Tough little critter," said Summers. "If you can call it little. Now what?"

The Kaiju was galloping along one of the wharves on the river bank. It made a leap for the water … and then smashed into the whirring rotor of the chopper. Almost cut in two, it was thrown back onto the wharf.

"Nice move," said Summers to Eun.

"Hold on, we're going down!" said Eun. The chopper had been badly damaged by the impact. It started to spin out of control, and then splashed into the river, not far from the bank.

The two women managed to get out, and swam for the edge. They climbed up a ladder onto the wharf. They turned and watched the chopper sink.

"Gosh, I hope we don't have to pay for that," said Summers.

They walked over to Junior. The baby Kaiju tried to give a final howl, but the noise became only a hiss as the creature died. It gave a final convulsion and then was still.

"I think we should start booking tickets for the next flight home," said Eun.

"Yeah," said Summers. "Home. Where it's quiet."

* * *

**Coda**

"Thanks for the medals," said Summers. "And the money too, of course."

"You know, you are welcome to stay a bit longer," said the Prime Minister. "There are about a thousand television shows that want to do interviews with the two of you."

"I would rather fight another Kaiju," said Eun.

They were standing on the tarmac of Worthing Base, where a military aircraft was ready to take Eun and Summers back to Australia.

Eun shook hands with the PM. "Is there anything I can do for you?" said the PM. "I feel that we owe you a favour."

Eun handed her a sealed letter. "Open this later," she said. She turned to James and Joyce. "You did well," she said.

"Only because you beat us up so many times, I think," said Joyce.

Eun smiled. "If you ever decide you want a change of scenery," she said, "we can probably find something for you to do in the Pacific."

James laughed. "Maybe we'll take you up on that," he said.

Eun glanced at her assistant, who was now locked in a passionate embrace with Flight Leader Edward Teller.

"When you're ready, Summers," said Eun.

Summers finally tore herself away and the two women went into the plane. It started to taxi.

Summers began to sniffle. Then suddenly she burst into tears. "I miss him already!" she wailed.

"You know," said Eun, "I understand that there is going to be a military exchange program between Australia and the UK established. So officers from one country can spend some time in the other. For training and … goodwill."

Summers stopped crying and stared at her. "You mean … Edward … ?"

Eun smiled. "As it happens," she said, "I have some friends in high places."

END


End file.
